


Shame

by kittysock



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Claiming Bites, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Knotting, M/M, Medical Kink, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Kylo Ren, Underage Drinking, but there's no tag for "a child is given alcohol to get fucked easier", kylo is 12, not the most accurate tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysock/pseuds/kittysock
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, Junior Senator Armitage Hux buys, fucks, and claims Senator Leia Organa's pre-teen son.





	Shame

**Author's Note:**

> **HEED THE TAGS**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  There is nothing redeeming here. This is a story where a 12 year old gets fucked because he's an omega and his mother and an alpha are embroiled in a political struggle in a world where nothing happened the way it did in canon, nothing more and nothing less. That's what you're getting into here, and you were warned. I even put the non-con tag on it, because Kylo's consent doesn't even factor into the events of the story, also, because he's twelve. 
> 
>  
> 
> **All the warnings that apply are there, this is rated explicit which means you have to agree to proceed if you don't have your settings set to bypass that warning, and at this point if you've gotten this far you're agreeing that you want to access this content.**

Leia paces in her quarters. It’s heinous, obscene, and it disgusts her that she’s even entertaining the thought.

But the law isn’t on her side here, and neither is the balance of power. Junior Senator Hux has her backed into a corner. His offer follows all laws and the standard delivery protocol. It even reads like he lifted it directly from a Republic Courting Guide- and edition that conveniently leaves out etiquette for pre-teen omegas. She wants to scream.

“Senator Organa,” one of her strategic advisors, a beta, says quietly.

“Yes, Advisor Minncour,” she responds, “What is it?”

“It seems likely that the junior senator intends to use your refusal to allow this bond to immediately strengthen his party’s relationship with the Nalian delegation,” he says, “their bonding-”

“I know about their bonding traditions, advisor,” Leia cuts him off sharply, “and I know that we cannot risk losing what little ground we have gained with those delegations. But I also cannot be expected to treat this like a simple political decision when it’s my son on the line.”

“What about a counter-offer?” Amilyn rises from her chair to address the room as a whole. “There are other omegas, more age-appropriate ones,” she says, “or even an acceptance of this offer, with a delay until the boy is older.”

Minncour sighs, and Leia butts in quickly.

“If we do that, we alienate every culture that observes these types of first heat traditions,” Leia eyes the Gredarian advisor, “Including some from the core worlds.” The Gredarian advisor looks at her sheepishly, their three golden neckbands representing their three omega brides.

“Well, you have my support, of course” Amilyn says, “In whatever choice you make. My planet has these kinds of traditions, as you well know, but we also believe in standing with our allies. You are the last Alderaani senator- what would your planet have done?”

“Alderaan-” Minncour starts.

“I am well aware of the traditions, Minncour! Do you support this?” Leia demands.

“Personally? I do not care for it, but I am a beta. My opinion on the decency of this holds no weight. The customs of alphas and omegas are not mine to concern myself with. But, Senator, we must think practically. The junior senator has not violated any laws, he has violated only a minor rule of etiquette which is not even observed on most planets, and more importantly, the boy has had no other offers. If you refuse at this juncture, you are the one who comes out of this looking unreasonable.”

Ackbar stands.

“Well- the boy might have other offers,” he says, “if he was to make his debut.”

“Absolutely not,” Leia says sharply, “I cannot even consider opening him up to public suitors.”

“None would match the Junior Senator’s offer, either,” Amilyn says, “which would lead to his party sowing seeds of dissent if Leia were to accept a less valuable offer from a less prestigious suitor. The exact value of offer is quite sizable.”

“You might even find yourself looking at a legal battle,” the Grendarian advisor says, their hand on their chin, “which you would not be likely to win.”

“Stars forgive me,” she says brokenly. She reviews the document one last time, presses her thumb to the signature line, and the deed is done. One by one her advisors leave, except Amilyn. Amilyn walks up behind her, pours a glass of Han’s favorite Corellian whiskey from the bottle that sits behind Leia’s desk, and then sets the whole bottle in front of Leia. Leia sobs, and Amilyn puts her glass down to accept her alpha into her arms.

Hours later, after Leia has cried her heart out against her omega’s chest, Amilyn speaks softly into her hair.

“Maybe it won’t be so bad,” she whispers, “I was there for his heat- it was the worst one I’ve ever seen, including heats of unmated omegas twice his age. Maybe an alpha, even one as…questionable as Armitage Hux, will help him more than you, I, or his father can.”

“Did yours?” Leia asks hoarsely. They hardly ever talk about Amilyn’s first alpha.

“In his own way, yes. I was a slightly older than Ben, of course, but still very young by my planet’s standards. If I had the choice, I probably still would have accepted his claim. He never hurt me- he just wasn’t my true mate, and when I found you, I couldn’t truly keep my oath to him any longer.”

“I guess that’s all we can hope for, now,” Leia says, a deep sadness in her voice.

\---

“Surely there is something we can do. I can’t seriously be expected to mate and claim a twelve year old omega.” Junior Senator Armitage Hux says to the First Order’s primary adjudicator.

“The laws regarding this are very clear. Organa has unconditionally accepted your offer. Your only remaining option is rescinding your offer and giving up the brideprice you put into reserve for this. If you are going to bond with the omega, you must mate him within one month of the bonding ceremony. The only thing I can offer you now is referral to a medic. They can help you come up with a plan for the omega’s safety, or give you legal clearance to delay the bonding if there’s medical justification for it.”

Hux curses. Organa can’t be allowed to win this. He’ll have to go for the medical delay.He hasn’t seen Solo since the last senate session, but he was far too small then, and it’s unlikely he’s grown enough to be able to withstand a claim since then. He nods to himself. This will work.

“If you don’t mind me asking, sir, why did you make an offer on an omega you didn’t want to mate?” the adjudicator asks.

“I didn’t expect her to accept it. I wanted to shame her,” he says honestly. It can’t hurt to lay his plan bare now, now that’s it’s all gone to shit.

“Ah.” The adjudicator doesn’t say that it has backfired spectacularly. Hux is well aware.

\--

Hux jiggles his leg, lightly bouncing the omega perched on top of his lap. Kylo- the claim name Hux gave him after his bonding- is so well-behaved, or so shocked at the recent changes in his life, that Hux has it pretty easy. The omega mostly favors his lap, and while that’s inconvenient, it’s workable.

The medic bustles in, and suddenly it’s the moment of truth. Bile rises in Hux’s throat, but he swallows it back down.

The exam starts out normally, as far as Hux can tell. He lifts Kylo onto the exam table, even though he’s plenty big enough to manage it himself. Kylo seems hesitant to do a lot of things for himself.

The medic scans him with a handheld device and makes pleased sounds.

“He’s a little underweight for his age, even for an omega,” the medic says, pinching at the flesh at his waist, “but it doesn’t seem like it’s a malnutrition problem. When was his last heat?” Hux sighs.

“He had his first heat two months ago.”

“Oh, that explains it, he’s losing weight ahead of his next heat,” the medic says cheerfully.

“When is that due?” He asks.

“Any time now, if it hasn’t come in eight weeks give us a call, but cycles are often irregular for the first year or so. Pregnancy is unlikely at his age- these are more like practice heats, they’ll come and go within 72 hours, no eggs will drop- they’re most likely not ready- and as long as he gets your knot or a nice training knot, he’ll be fine.”

“So is it your opinion that he’s ready for knotting?” Hux asks, keeping his hand on Kylo’s back.

“Generally speaking, Lieutenant, when an omega begins to have heats, that’s when their bodies are prepared for average sized knots. How big is yours, on the imperial scale?” The medic asks. Hux massages his temples and looks over at his omega, wide-eyed and quiet, like omegas are trained to be.

“Oh, don’t be shy. It’s important to know.” The medic chides him.

“Five, typically. Six at the maximum size I’ve ever observed- though I’ve never knotted an omega, so I don’t have a concrete idea.”

“Hmm. My preliminary opinion is that he’s ready in the sense that he can endure a claiming act, but I’ll have to examine his reproductive tract to be sure.”

Hux nods.

Kylo quietly protests getting his clothing taken off, but he lies docile on the exam table after a single reprimand from Hux. The medic wastes no time, changing gloves and applying lube to two fingers. He hands Hux a glove and lube too, and Hux stares at it in confusion.

“Best that you go first,” the medic says, “I don’t know if your bonding contract can be invalidated by others touching before you.” Hux nods sharply, pulls the glove on and moves into position.

With the lube, his first finger slides in easily, and then Kylo groans and whimpers and starts to slick up on his own.

Hux’s hopes sink. He’s not going to get to delay this- he’ll have to fuck the boy within the week to keep his claim, or forfeit the money he paid and let Organa win. That’s unacceptable.

The doctor swaps out with him and puts two fingers in to start with. The doctor is an alpha, but doesn’t smell the least bit aroused, only of a strong, healthy bond.

“Oh, yes, that’s lovely, absolutely optimal, given his size. I can fit two, possibly even three here without an unreasonable stretch. He’s one of the most apt early ripening omegas I’ve ever seen.”

Hux looks to Kylo, who’s got his eyes shut tight and is clenching his fists, but doesn’t seem to be in pain.

“Come, feel, and start with three.” the medic says, and Hux allows himself to go stand between his omega’s legs.

Gloves and lube on, Hux slides three fingers in.

“Okay, so, imagine he’s in the mounting position. You got three of your fingers in with no problem once he started to slick up, so that’s a good sign. That’s about a four in knot size, comfortably. Crook your fingers up, and you should feel a passage.”

“I feel it,” Hux says after moving his fingers. It’s unmistakable now that he knows what he’s looking for.

“Great!” The medic continues, “Can you get at least two of your fingertips inside it?”

Hux tries. Kylo moans hard, and the medic smiles.

“There you have it. Not only is his hole ready for knotting, his internal reproductive tract is primed for accepting the alpha penis for ovum fertilization. He’ll mount beautifully for you.”

“Great,” Hux says. He finds he almost means it.

“Generally speaking, you should go slow with him. Try oral or intercrural to get you almost to the knotting point, keep your penetration shallow until then, try to limit the amount of time you’ll spend inside him, but even if you didn’t follow those instructions, say, if you went into rut, he is physically prepared for it. It’s just a little too much mentally at his age to have a full mating night.”

“Okay,” Hux says. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” The medic pauses by the door.

“Oh, one other thing. His own penis isn’t capable of an orgasm like you’re used to yet. He won’t release any fluids. He can still achieve climax, but he won’t release any fluids for another two or three years, likely, and some early claimed omegas never release any at all, or a very scant amount. It’s easy to overwhelm them at this stage because their orgasms are so easy to miss, so just be aware of that.” The medic walks out, leaving Hux still with three fingers inside of Kylo. Hux pumps his fingers in and out of Kylo’s hole a few times before he even realizes what he’s doing, lost in thought until Kylo moans.

-

Hux stops Kylo when he’s getting ready for bed. The last three weeks have been awkward- Hux has never shared a bed with anyone consistently, and now not only is he doomed to share the same bed, he also has to fuck his omega in it. “Take all your clothes off, Kylo,” Hux says. “Then get on the bed.”

“Why?” Kylo asks. “You always make me wear pajamas in bed.”

“Not tonight,” Hux says. “Tonight we need to finish our bond, and for that, you need to be naked.”

“Okay,” Kylo says agreeably. Hux reminds himself that at twelve, Kylo has little frame of reference for mating.

Kylo strips down and climbs onto the bed, sitting cross-legged and looking at Hux. Hux follows behind him.

He curses every person who ever fucked an underdeveloped omega before him as he reaches with trembling hands for the shot he poured an hour ago.

“Drink this,” he says, handing it to Kylo. “All at once, like you’re taking medicine.”

“Is it medicine?” Kylo asks, sniffing at it. “It smells like medicine.”

“It sure is,” Hux responds. “Go ahead and take it.”

Kylo grimaces, but does as he’s told.

“It burns,” he complains. “And it tastes bad.”

“Well, now it’s over,” Hux responds.

“Lie down. On your belly,” Hux says. “Just for now.”

-

Kylo is spread out on his belly, his small, so small (too small for this, how could a doctor look at this ass and think it could take a knot?), ass propped up by a pillow. Hux has been trailing his fingers across it for the last minute, and Kylo sighs in contentment.

“Do you know how alphas claim their omegas?” Hux asks quietly.

“Mmhmm,” Kylo says, “You’re gonna fuck me. Kind of like at the doctor’s office. But not just with fingers, right?”

Hux nods. “No, not just with my fingers, though I probably will put those inside you first. I’ll use my cock, and then I’m going to give you a claim mark, so everyone can see that you belong to me.”

“Okay,” Kylo says, nodding slowly. The whiskey was a good choice.

“But first I’m going to do something that will make you feel really good, okay, so that it’s easier for us.”

“Mmmm, what is it?” Kylo asks, blinking back sleep.

“It’s called rimming.” He pries Kylo’s ass cheeks apart to get to his tiny, furled hole. Kylo’s reaction is instantaneous- the moment Hux’s tongue touches him, he shoves back against Hux’s face, a rush of omega slick comes to meet Hux’s tongue, and Kylo laughs.

“I like that,” he says. “Do it again.” Hux does, licking and slurping and fingering the omega’s hole until the whole bed beneath him is soaked with slick.

Kylo is rubbing his little omega cock on the bed, moaning and gasping every time Hux slides his tongue inside him.

-

“This might not feel good,” Hux says, turning Kylo over onto his back.

“But we have to do it, and I’m going to try to make it okay.”

“Okay,” Kylo says, looking down at Hux’s cock.

“Are you sure it’s gonna fit?”

“Yeah, your doctor said it’ll fit,” Hux says. He presses his cockhead to Kylo’s hole, clamps his hand over Kylo’s mouth, and breaches him.

Kylo wrenches under Hux, tears welling up in his eyes and spilling over as Hux pushes in, slow and steady. Kylo is so hot and tight around him, but his hole is flooding with slick, ready to be bred. When Hux has a little over half his cock in, Kylo stops his squirming and starts trying to pull away in earnest, so Hux has to take his hand off of Kylo’s mouth to hold him down.

“I know you don’t like it,” Hux says, “But if we don’t do this, they’ll take you away from me.”

Kylo sobs and beats his small fists on the bed. “It hurts and then it feels good and then it hurts and-“ Kylo says, but he cuts himself off with a sob. Hux notices with a mild shock that Kylo’s little cock is hard, and suddenly, everything is thrown into sharp clarity.

“Kylo,” he growls, tapping into the alpha voice he’s never had legitimate reason to use before. “Stop squirming, focus on what feels good.” Kylo quiets and, to the complete surprise of Hux’s rational mind, spreads his legs as far apart as he can get them.

“Good boy,” Hux grinds out in the gravely, deep alpha voice. Kylo moans, tears still falling from his eyes and rolling over his still-chubby cheeks. Hux shoves the rest of his cock in, all in one thrust, and Kylo’s shocked half-moan, half-scream rips into Hux and makes him even harder. He drops from his stance, supported above Kylo by one arm, and lets himself lie directly on top of him. Kylo throws his arms around Hux’s back and Hux begins fucking him in earnest, all thoughts of his mate’s youth and inexperience fleeing and the world narrowing down to the slick, tight cunt squeezing Hux’s cock, begging to be knotted and filled up full with seed.

Kylo is crying and breathing hard, his face red with it. Hux licks his cheeks, lapping up the fresh tears, and then kisses him. Kylo responds, just barely, and Hux sucks his tongue and plays with his tiny nipples until Kylo is shoving himself back onto Hux’s dick.

“Gonna breed you up,” Hux growls, “You’re gonna give me so many pups.”

Kylo gasps. “Please,” Kylo says. “Please, please.” Hux feels his cock pulse and he stops. He pulls out completely, and Kylo slaps a small palm against Hux’s chest. “Give it back, give it back,” Kylo demands. “It’s mine, I want it, give it back.” Kylo trails off into soft demands that Hux can barely hear, but Hux is busy turning kylo over onto his stomach.

He shoves back inside and Kylo cries out in pleasure. Hux only gets a few short, rocking thrusts in before his knot expands and Kylo yells. Hux bites into kylo’s neck and stops when he tastes blood, pulling his teeth out and licking over the wound.

“Nobody will ever take you from me now,” Hux says as he rolls them onto their sides. “You’re mine, and I’m going to fuck you every night, just like this,” Hux promises Kylo’s cock gives a dry little shudder, an omega orgasm in a body that can’t quite achieve one, and Hux’s knot locks in so tight that it almost hurts. Hux plays with Kylo’s nipples until they’re red and he’s shying away from the slightest touch. When his knot goes down and Hux’s cock slips free, Kylo climbs on top of Hux.

“Again,” he demands.

**Author's Note:**

> You can save your pitchforks, I've already made peace with myself about this story. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
